Web Application Open Platform Interface (WOPI) is a protocol created and published by Microsoft® to allow direct file communication between a WOPI Application (referred to herein as a WOPI App) and a WOPI host (referred to herein as a WOPI Host). WOPI defines a set of operations that enables a client to access, view, and edit files stored by a server. SharePoint 2013 is an example of a WOPI Host.
Today, integrating a cloud-based application, such as an enterprise-grade information management solution or a collaborative file sharing system operating in a distributed network computing environment, with a Microsoft® online application requires putting a WOPI-compliant interface on top of the cloud-based application.
Putting a WOPI-compliant interface on top of the cloud-based application, however, requires the cloud-based application to change behavior and how data is stored including, for example, complying with rules defined by WOPI (and controlled by WOPI's publisher). Such requirements are highly undesirable and essentially restrict performance of the cloud-based application at the discretion of WOPI and/or WOPI's publisher.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a technical solution for integrating a cloud-based application with a Microsoft® online application that complies with WOPI requirements without restrictions that may impede the performance of the cloud-based application. The invention described in this disclosure can address this need and more.